This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to design and develop a wide-field reflection phase microscope based on low-coherence time-domain interferometry. The unique optical design of the phase microscope allows the reference optical beam to interfere with the signal beam at an angle in such a manner that the path length across the whole field of view is same for both the beams. This leads to single-shot recording of the sample phase modulated by high frequency spatial fringes. Finally, these single-shot interferograms can be processed to determine the phase and hence sub-nanometer motions associated with the surface under study.